Chat Love
by kag15xXxinu17
Summary: Inuyasha is the perfect guy... Kagome is the ordinary girl... A simple story of two people who wanted to meet each other...
1. Meeting Each Other

**READ THIS FIRST:** A two-shot about two people meeting in chat... I got the original story from youtube... but it's in Filipino language so I think you might not understand it... I kind of translated it so I can share it to you guys... This is just for my past time.... lol...

**RECOMMENDED: **I suggest that you guys put on some background music... "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney

* * *

"Chat"

Background Music: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

the background music is recommended so you can enjoy reading...

xXxXxXx

**story of Inuyasha**...

**2nd year High school**...

x

x

x

Yo! I'm Inuyasha...

Basketball player...

student council's ESCORT...

Mr. Sophomore '09...

Campus' Nice Guy...

Valedictorian...

1st Place Ultimate Dancer...

High School Singing Contest Grand Winner...

Campus Heartthrob...

Only Son of the owner of the biggest company...

and boyfriend of Kagome...

x

x

x

hi! I'm Kagome...

2nd year High School...

I hate Science...

especially Math...

clumsy...

sometimes, i'm idiotic...

i love to sing...

but the song doesn't love me...

I'm just simple...

I'm not super beautiful...

but who would've thought...

that I have a boyfriend...

only in chat...

Inuyasha...

but I've never seen him...

he haven't seen me too...

we're going to be one month tomorrow...

x

x

x

**Inuyasha: **hi my love...

**Kagome: **hello... :)**  
**

**Inuyasha: **it's our monthsary tomorrow...**  
**

**Kagome: **yeah...**  
**

**Inuyasha: **aren't you happy?**  
**

**Kagome: **happy... :)

**Inuyasha: **so, we can see each other?**  
**

**Kagome: **are you sure?

**Inuyasha: **of course! i haven't seen you even in a picture...

**Inuyasha: **i really wanna see my love... :)

**Kagome: **are you really sure?

**Kagome: **what if you won't like me?

**Kagome: **what if I'm not that pretty?

**Inuyasha: **and so?

**Kagome: **uhm... you see...

**Inuyasha: **i love you not because of your appearance...

**Inuyasha: **what if you're the one who won't like me?

**Kagome: **pfft... no way... :)

**Kagome: **sure... let's see each other tomorrow!

**Inuyasha: **yes! see ya...

x

x

x

**meeting place: **Wacdonalds

**time: **5:00 pm

x

x

x

the next day at Wacdonalds...

Inuyasha came first before Kagome...

he was wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans...

he waxed his hair and showered in cologne...

looking excited but mixed with nervousness...

x

x

x

5:15 pm...

Kagome arrived...

she was wearing a yellow dress...

like she's going in someone's baptismal day...

slightly curled hair...

but with simple make-up...

"where is this Inuyasha?"

Kagome sat behind Inuyasha...

"will Kagome arrive?"

x

x

x

5:45 pm...

"Kagome said that she's wearing a red blouse."

Inuyasha looked at his surroundings...

"I forgot to wash my red blouse."

said Kagome...

the two of them don't know that they're only one seat apart...

x

x

x

6:00 pm...

Kagome stood up to go to the washroom...

in an unexpected time, she tripped...

Inuyasha quickly helped her up...

"miss, are you okay?"

"i'm fine. thanks."

"I'm Inuyasha and you are?"

"Kagome."

* * *

**do you people like it? if you do, review so I will know if i'll post the last chapter...**

**please review,**

**love,**

**Vanessa...  
**


	2. Convenience Store

**READ THIS FIRST:** A two-shot about two people meeting in chat... I got the original story from youtube... but it's in Filipino language so I think you might not understand it... I kind of translated it so I can share it to you guys... This is just for my past time.... lol...

**Thank you to everyone!  
**

* * *

Last Chapter...

"Convenience Store" a story of young love...

read on...

xXxXxXx

**story of Inuyasha** **and Kagome**...

x

x

x

6:00 pm...

Wacdonalds

"I'm Inuyasha and you are?"

"Kagome."

"CUT!" shouted the director...

-sigh- thank goodness the project's done...

all of my classmates already went home...

except for Inuyasha...

"why aren't you going home yet Inuyasha?"

I asked him...

"I'm waiting for you...

... let's go home together."

Inuyasha carried my two bags...

I suddenly felt giddy inside...

the two of us were quiet while walking...

no one dared to speak...

as if being shy to one another...

x

x

x

please don't make me suffer more...

if only I can tell that to Kagome...

of how much I love her...

but i might get busted...

i guess this has been my disease...

i think there's no cure for this...

will this ever fade away?

this STUPIDITY...

i walked Kagome to her house...

x

x

x

UGH!

how will i admit to Inuyasha that I have a crush on him?

cause this guy...

is super IGNORANT...

he walked me home...

"thanks for walking me home"

"that's okay. pfft. if it's you..."

I invited Inuyasha to eat at a convenience store...

"no it's okay. besides, it's already late."

"no that's not okay, my treat. please?"

i just dragged him so he won't protest...

the store is just near our place...

when we went inside, i asked him...

"Inuyasha, what do you want?"

"You."

"Me? I'll go for the slurpee."

he suddenly came to me and said...

"I said...

... it's you that I want."

* * *

**like it? anyway....**

**the next story will be five chapters in the same format as this one.... its title is "Desk" the summary:**

**- a story of EX... it's been 3 years since they broke up... the other one can't move on while the other is still hoping... but just because of a desk, their paths will meet once again...**

**it's an inukag fanfic.... i know it has a strange title but it will be a good love story... i promise...  
**

**please review,**

**love,**

**Vanessa...  
**


End file.
